La Nuit Touche A Sa Fin
by DidYouSeeTheFlares
Summary: Une barrière énigmatique semble se trouver entre Alex Et Nicolas. Mais la jeune femme ne peut plus se mentir...Elle est tombée amoureuse du brun. Que va-t-il se passer quand elle tentera de briser cette barrière entre elle et lui ? Une histoire d'amour entre eux est-elle possible ? Où se fait-elle des idées ?


A lire avant la lecture du premier chapitre : 

Bonjour !(≧∇≦)/Tout d'abord, bienvenue sur cette fanfiction ^w^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous préviens juste que la fanfic se déroule pendant l'épisode 8 de l'anime. Et je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire du manga, je veux dire, ma fanfic dérive de la direction que prend le manga après qu'Alex ai chanté. Je vous préviens juste :3

J'ai découvert GANGSTA il y a quelques semaines, et je suis juste tombée amoureuse de l'anime, ainsi que du manga. Pareil pour les personnages, c'est rare que je m'attache autant, mais là, je les trouve juste extrêmement intéressants.

Ah oui, aussi, quelque chose que je voulais préciser XD ! ... C'est ma première fanfic' hétéro 8D J'ai toujours écrit du Yaoi... J'ai très souvent eu l'habitude d'écrire des histoires d'amour ou autre, entre deux hommes. Mais là... J'ai été extrêmement surprise. Pour une fois, j'étais un peu accro à un ship hétéro .u. Quand j'ai regardé GANGSTA, j'ai trouvé que la relation entre Alex et Nicolas était vraiment belle et captivante. Et ça m'a donné une envie folle d'écrire.

Comment dire... j'aime beaucoup Worick aussi. Il est juste zoighozieghoizegh épic 3 Mais je sais pas... Pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'écrire sur Alex et Nicolas. Cette fanfiction sera consacrée à leur relation. (Peut-être que j'écrirais du Nicolas X Worick plus tard ,mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas encore assez d'inspiration).

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis après en review, ça me ferait super plaisir =3 Surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction que je poste en ligne, et du coup, j'ai hâte de savoir si ça plait, et si vous avez des remarques à faire, ça serait cool, pour que je puisse voir ce que je peux améliorer dans mon écriture pour les prochains chapitres !

Voilààààààà ! :3 A bientôt !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LA MELODIE D'UN SOIR**

Ce soir-là, l'air était étrangement agréable. Une brise fraîche venait balayer le visage des habitants d'Ergastulum, et il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. La nuit était tombée, mais le ciel était complètement dégagé. On pouvait donc voir une multitude d'étoiles luire dans le plafond immense de l'univers. Malheureusement, sous cet air paisible et presque utopique que donnait l'ambiance de la soirée, la tension était à son comble.

Worrick et Nicolas se situaient à quelques rues du « Bastard », où, en ce moment même, avait lieu la fête organisée par la famille Cristiano. Ils venaient de déposer Alex là-bas, et devaient maintenant s'occuper de leur mission du jour. A vrai dire, ils avaient déjà commencé Ils se chargeaient de protéger les indexés des âmes un peu éméchées de la ville, puis les mettaient en sécurité. Mais ce soir-là, Nicolas avait l'air un peu préoccupé par quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête. Worick, ne connaissant que trop bien les sortes de comportements que pouvait avoir son ami, décida de lui demander, entre deux combats :

« Hey, Nicolas. Tu as la tête ailleurs ? »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il hésita quelques instants, mais finit par signer une phrase, tout en surveillant les alentours pour éviter une attaque surprise.

« Pourquoi j'ai emmené Alex à la fête ? » Répéta Worick, reprenant la phrase du brun.

Nicolas hocha la tête, le regardant dans les yeux, dans le but de recevoir une réponse.

« Humm… Forcément, tu peux pas vraiment comprendre, mais j'aime bien l'entendre chanter. » Répondit-il, d'un petit regard songeur. En effet Worick avait surpris la jeune femme en train de chantonner il y a quelques jours, et était tout de suite tombé amoureux de sa voix si envoûtante. Il n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde à parler du talent d'Alex autour de lui, et surtout à la famille Cristiano, dont les membres avaient donc décidé de la faire chanter pendant leur fête au « Bastard ».

Nicolas soupira, puis détacha son regard de celui du blond. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler plus sur le sujet, et ayant eu sa réponse, se remit en marche, prêt à combattre les effrontés qu'il croiserait sur son chemin.

* * *

 **Une heure plus tard.**

La mission s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Tous les indexés avaient été mis à l'abri, et les rues avaient retrouvé leur calme trompeur.

Mais malgré cette réussite, Worick était déçu : Lui et Nico n'avaient pas terminé leur boulot à temps, et c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu assister à la fin du concert d'Alex. Les deux hommes se trouvaient donc à l'entrée du Bastard, où quelques personnes, commençaient déjà à sortir du bâtiment. La jeune femme n'allait donc pas tarder à les rejoindre. Le brun était adossé au mur, le regard lointain, pensif. Le blond, lui, semblait hésiter à propos de quelque chose. Finalement, Worick tapota l'épaule de Nicolas pour qu'il se retourne vers lui, puis parla à haute voix :

« Je vais passer chez le Dr. Theo ce soir. Je l'ai croisé il y a pas longtemps, et il m'a dit de passer le voir dès que j'aurai le temps. Et puis après ça, j'aurai quelques petites affaires à régler. Tu pourrais raccompagner Alex à la maison ? Je vous rejoindrais dès que j'aurai fini. »

Nicolas, d'un air dubitatif, acquiesça pour Alex, mais signa au blond :

« _Quelques petites affaires… ?_ »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je m'en vais maintenant. Transmets mes excuses à Alex, à propos de notre absence à la soirée. »

Nicolas ne répondit pas, et se contenta juste de se laisser glisser un peu plus contre le mur du bâtiment.

Worick signa « _A toute à l'heure_ », puis se remit en marche, laissant le crépusculaire seul. Nicolas hocha les épaules, un peu exaspéré les changements de programme si soudain du blond.

Il resta quelques minutes adossé au mur, espérant que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue. Il avait passé une soirée bien agitée, et n'avait qu'une envie : Aller se poser dans le canapé pour souffler un peu.

« Alex ne devrait pas tarder. » Pensait-il, scrutant la foule de gens qui sortait de la salle de réception. Les yeux de Nicolas étaient partis à la recherche d'une paire d'yeux turquoise. Son ouïe était peut-être merdique, mais il avait une vision d'aigle hors du commun. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps à trouver Alex. Elle venait de sortir du bâtiment, entourée par plusieurs personnes qui lui parlaient. La jeune femme avait un large sourire aux lèvres, et semblait un peu gênée. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du brun, et continuait de parler aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Nicolas, curieux, et malgré l'obscurité, tenta d'intercepter la discussion qu'Alex avait avec ces gens. Il les observa donc discrètement, et focalisa son regard sur un homme qui était en train de parler à la jeune femme.

« Ce soir _ sublime ! Dis-nous _ chanteras à nouveau. »

La jeune femme, embarrassée par les compliments des spectateurs, rougissait, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Pendant ce temps-là, le crépusculaire essayait de suivre la conversation.

« _ et_vraiment_ et_ voix ! _ juste incroyable ! »

Le brun, frustré de ne pas réussir à capter la totalité des paroles, s'approcha un peu plus du groupe. Il se concentrait pour essayer de recoller les pièces du puzzle, donc les mots qu'il avait cru comprendre dans la conversation, et tentait de reformuler un discours cohérent dans sa tête. Il comprit que les personnes étaient en train de flatter Alex pour sa prestation. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès, vu le nombre de personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle pour la féliciter. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme commençait à être entourée d'une foule d'individus, qui se comportaient presque comme des groupies. Nicolas s'avança donc vers le groupe, dans le but de faire comprendre à Alex qu'ils feraient mieux de partir maintenant, avant que la foule autour d'elle s'épaississe. La jeune femme le remarqua enfin, et après avoir remercié son public, se fraya un passage pour rejoindre le brun. Une fois arrivée devant lui, elle remarqua l'absence du blond, mais n'eut pas le temps d'interroger l'indexé.

« _On y va._ » Venait de signer Nicolas, ayant déjà commencé à marcher en direction de leur habitation.

La jeune femme, pressa le pas pour suivre l'homme. Ils marchèrent dans les rues d'Ergastulum pendant un bon moment. Alex, hésita à poser deux trois questions à Nicolas, à propos de l'absence de Worick, ainsi qu'une autre question à laquelle elle pensait depuis le début de la soirée. Mais le brun marchait toujours d'un bon pas, sans se retourner, et n'avait pas adressé une seule parole à la jeune femme.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Alex accéléra sa marche, pour se retrouver à la gauche de Nicolas. Celui-ci, imperturbable, ne semblait pas lui porter une quelconque attention, et marchait toujours d'un bon pas, le regard droit devant lui.

« Etooo… Où est Worick… ? Je veux dire… il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ce soir? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix, un peu hésitante, sans penser à signer pour le moment.

Elle se faisait du soucis pour le blond. Avait-il été blessé durant leurs missions nocturnes ? Elle comptait bien en savoir plus.

Nicolas n'avait strictement pas tourné la tête vers la jeune femme, mais lui avait lancé un regard furtif, pendant qu'elle parlait. Il continuait à marcher, mais leva ses mains pour signer :

« _J'ai rien saisit._ »

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise quelques instants. Avec l'obscurité, Nic n'avait peut-être pas pu lire sur ses lèvres. De plus, elle avait souvent tendance à oublier la difficulté du handicap du brun, et parlait donc souvent à haute voix en oubliant de signer. Et pour finir, Alex avait encore beaucoup de mal à formuler des phrases en langue des signes. Elle la comprenait mieux qu'elle ne la parlait d'ailleurs. Malgré cela, comptant bien répondre à Nicolas, elle reformula à nouveau sa question, mais cette fois-ci du bout de ses doigts.

« _Où est W-o-r-i-c-k ?_ » Demanda-elle simplement, n'ayant pas encore assez de confiance en elle pour former des phrases plus construites.

Nicolas avait son regard focalisé sur les mains de la jeune femme. Il lui répondit ensuite, sans s'arrêter pour autant :

« _Chez T-h-é-o. Rien de grave. Il nous rejoint après._ »

Rassurée, Alex soupira, ses épaules se décrispant un peu.

La jeune femme et Nicolas marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à leur habitation, d'un bon pas, voulant éviter toute sorte d'ennui. En effet, les rues de la ville n'étaient vraiment pas sûres à une heure si tardive. Heureusement, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la maison.

Ils entrèrent dans l'habitation. Nicolas alluma la lumière dans la pièce, puis se débarrassa de sa veste, qu'il jeta presque sur la table basse. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la jeune femme, qui avait l'air de vouloir lui parler.

« _Je vais me changer, je reviens._ » Signa-t-elle à Nic, tout en parlant de vive voix. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait adoré la robe qu'on lui avait offert pour la soirée, elle n'avait qu'une envie : enfiler à nouveau une tenue plus confortable, et surtout un peu plus décente.

Nicolas hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la pièce, pendant que la jeune femme se rendait dans la pièce d'à côté pour enfiler des vêtements plus douillets.

L'homme observait ce qu'il se passait à travers la vitre, et à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Comme lui et Worick avaient fait le ménage ce soir-là, les rues paraissaient un peu plus calmes, et personne n'osait pointer le bout du nez pour le moment.

Nicolas, sentant soudainement des vibrations traverser le plancher, se retourna légèrement. Alex venait de revenir dans la pièce après avoir enfilé sa robe habituelle, et venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Avant que le brun n'ait pu se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre, Alex décida de poser une des questions qui la chiffonnait depuis le début de la soirée :

« Worick avait insisté pour que je vienne à la fête ce soir. Pourtant, aucun de vous deux n'était présent à la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix, toujours un peu hésitante, et à vrai dire, déçue que les deux hommes ne soient pas venus à la fête.

Celui soupira, fronçant les sourcils, et se plaça dos à la fenêtre, faisant face à la jeune femme.

« _Juste du nettoyage dans la ville._ » Répondit-t-il à Alex, ne la regardant pas droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, ayant comme le pressentiment que Nic n'avait pas vraiment fini sa phrase. En effet, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se mit à nouveau à signer :

« _Worick s'excuse pour son absence ce soir._ »

Alex haussa les épaules, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres, sourire qui fit discrètement tiquer Nicolas. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées. Certes, Worick s'était excusé, et elle se doutait qu'il aurait vraiment voulu venir à la fête s'il avait pu. Mais qu'en était-il de Nicolas ? Il ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, et cela titillait la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu demander d'autres choses à l'indexé à propos de ces interrogations, mais elle ne s'en sentit pas le courage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle se sentait toujours un peu effrayée lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Nicolas. Elle repensa alors à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Nina quelques jours plus tôt : « Nico ne me fait pas peur du tout ! » Avait affirmé la petite fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alex avait été impressionnée par cette réponse si spontanée de Nina. - Comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir un peu peur de Nico ?- Se demandait la jeune femme. Pour elle, Nicolas était comme inapprochable, du moins, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de barrière en béton entre eux. A un moment, elle avait pensé qu'en apprenant la langue des signes, cette barrière se briserait, mais à son grand regret, l'homme lui paraissait toujours aussi lointain. Cela la rendait vraiment triste, étant donné qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à se mentir : Elle était complètement attirée vers Nicolas.

Quelques silencieuses minutes passèrent. Nico était partit dans la cuisine, pour préparer une boisson pour Alex, et pour être seul pendant quelques instants. Il avait remarqué la forte tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce, et se doutait qu'Alex désirait lui poser plus de questions, mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme s'était à demi allongée sur le canapé, et chantonnait la chanson qu'elle avait interprétée ce soir-là. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence du brun, qui venait de refaire interruption dans la pièce, mais alors qu'elle chantonnait le refrain de la chanson, elle changea son regard de direction, et tomba nez à nez avec Nicolas, qui la regardait d'un air perplexe, une tasse de thé à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, et lui fit un léger signe de tête, pour demander ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Si elle lui parlait, alors il n'avait rien intercepté de ce qu'elle racontait.

« Oh… Je chantonnais, c'est tout. La chanson que j'ai interprétée ce soir s'est ancrée dans ma tête. Impossible de m'en débarrasser. » Avoua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Nic, l'air un peu renfrogné, ne lui répondit pas. Il se remit alors à avancer, posa la tasse de thé sur la table basse à côté d'Alex, puis se redirigea vers son coin habituel, la fenêtre.

La jeune femme suivit Nicolas du regard, mais en remarquant une sorte de frustration sur son visage, elle fut soudainement gênée par la situation. Elle se sentit tellement égoïste, réalisant une chose : Elle avait fait comprendre au brun qu'elle avait été très déçue de ne pas les avoir vu présents dans l'assemblée pendant le concert. Mais elle se mit quelques secondes à la place de Nicolas : Aurait-il apprécié de venir la voir, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre le son de sa voix ? Ni le son du piano à queue résonnant dans la salle, ni le son de la contrebasse fougueuse ? Cela aurait sûrement été d'un extrême ennui pour lui, et d'une grande frustration. En réalisant tout cela, Alex fut rongée par la culpabilité. Comment avait-elle osé en vouloir un peu à Nicolas de ne pas avoir été présent ?

Elle n'osait plus vraiment regarder Nicolas, se sentant mal à l'aise. Mais elle eut une idée, presque intuitive. Elle se leva du canapé, et après quelques pas incertains, se retrouva à un mètre du brun. Elle se demanda à ce moment même par quel courage elle avait réussi à l'approcher de si près, et pourquoi elle avait décidé de tenter une chose pareille.

Nic, sortit de ses pensées, et la regarda quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« _Quoi ?_ » Signa-t-il, les yeux interrogateurs, un peu confus à cause de cette si soudaine proximité.

« Suis-moi. » Annonça la jeune femme, attrapant courageusement le poignet de l'indexé, puis le tira vers le canapé.

« _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ » Signa Nicolas de sa main libre, pendant que la jeune femme l'emmenait vers le sofa.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus : Alex l'avait fait asseoir à côté d'elle, et tenait toujours fermement son poignet.

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, mais les paroles de Nina résonnèrent dans sa tête : « Nico ne me fait absolument pas peur ! ». A ce moment-là, Alex prit la main de Nicolas, et la dirigea vers son cou. Elle plaça la paume du brun contre sa gorge, et prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre. La main de la jeune fille tremblait un peu contre celle du brun.

Nicolas, lui, était complètement embarrassé, et perdu à la fois. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire. Une tension assez étrange s'installa dans la pièce, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté

« Je veux chanter pour toi. » Déclara-t-elle, étant toujours en train de se demander si tout ce qu'elle faisait était une bonne idée ou non. Elle se demanda même si Nicolas n'allait pas la repousser, ou autre, mais non. Le brun était toujours assit à côté d'elle, perplexe. Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant, auquel on s'apprêtait à raconter une histoire. Ce calme rassura Alex, qui, après une nouvelle grande respiration, commença à chanter.

Nicolas, sursauta, soudainement absorbé par les vibrations si puissantes qui traversaient la gorge d'Alex, puis se replongea dans de lointains souvenirs. Auparavant, il n'avait eu que de très rares fois, l'occasion de poser sa main sur la gorge de quelqu'un pour ressentir ces étranges remous. Il avait essayé une fois, de poser sa paume sur le cou d'un soldat, étant encore gamin, mais la personne n'avait fait que parler quelques secondes, avant de l'envoyer balader. Alors en cet instant, tout était différent. Tout était plus puissant, étrange, mais agréable. Il n'avait jamais « sentit » quelqu'un chanter, et ce soir-là, c'était donc une première. S'étant surtout concentré sur les vibrations passant dans la gorge de la jeune femme, il se concentra discrètement sur ses lèvres, essayant de comprendre ce dont la chanson parlait. Mais le débit de parole d'Alex, était beaucoup plus lent que la normale, comme elle chantait. Sa façon de former les mots était aussi différente. Nicolas, n'étant pas habitué à cette sorte de discours, ne comprenait pas les paroles qui s'échappaient de la bouche de la jeune femme. Alex remarqua qu'il peinait à lire sur ses lèvres. De ce fait, elle s'arrêta de chanter, ayant déjà interprété un couplet et un refrain.

Elle décolla sa main de celle de Nico, libérant ainsi la paume de l'indexé. Il remmena donc sa main vers lui, l'air un peu perdu, et encore secoué par la scène qui venait de se produire.

« Alors ? » Demanda Alex, en souriant.

« **EtRaNg'e.** » Répondit Nicolas à haute voix, de manière hésitante mais profonde, faisant sursauter Alex. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de l'entendre parler. Elle ne trouvait pas du tout sa voix choquante. Plutôt… Envoûtante. Profonde. Rauque. Presque séduisante.

Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent involontairement de rouge, mais elle fut vraiment rassurée du fait que le brun ne la regardait pas à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas la tête tournée vers elle, et semblait pensif, son regard s'étant un peu adoucit. Alex ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air presque… Vulnérable.

La jeune femme n'était pas certaine qu'elle allait réussir à faire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais ayant commencé les choses, elle n'allait rien faire à moitié. Elle posa donc sa main sur le genou de Nicolas, pour qu'il retourne la tête vers elle. Celui-ci eut la réaction attendue, bien qu'un peu déconcerté qu'on s'approche de lui si soudainement.

Alex n'attendit pas une seule seconde, et commença à parler, tout en signant pour être sûre que Nicolas comprenne tout ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Regardez vers le ciel… »

Nicolas, l'air indécis, mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la jeune fille était en train de lui exposer les paroles de la chanson. Il suivait des yeux les signes un peu hésitants des mains d'Alex, ainsi que ses lèvres qui bougeaient de manière plus compréhensibles que lorsqu'elle chantait.

« La nuit touche à sa fin,

Les étoiles, la lune, et le soleil,

Respirent doucement »

Bien qu'en gardant une certaine distance avec Alex, le brun tentait de saisir toute les paroles de la chanson, et pour l'instant, c'était plutôt un succès.

« Alors commençons,

Débarrassons-nous de notre tristesse,

La fleur de joie est en train d'éclore,

Là-bas, au loin… »

Nicolas avait l'air captivé. Il remarqua que les signes d'Alex étaient de plus en plus fluides. Elle avait dû énormément travailler pour arriver à s'exprimer un minimum. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la manière dont elle lui parlait auparavant. Désormais, en suivant ses signes et ses lèvres bouger, il n'avait pas trop de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Derrière les nuages qui défilent,

Une lumière luit soudainement,

Darling je n'ai peur de rien,

Parce que tu te tiens à mes côt-… »

Alex ne termina pas sa phrase, levant soudainement ses yeux vers ceux de Nicolas... Celui-ci se tenait immobile, et la fixait intensément. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas du tout à déchiffrer son expression. Était-il en colère contre elle ? Était-il heureux ? Ou neutre ? Elle n'en savait rien. Nicolas était constamment une énigme. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'une petite lueur était allée s'installer dans les yeux du brun Il avait l'air plus vif que d'habitude.

« …Nicolas… Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, perturbée.

« **OuUi, aLeX** », répondit-t-il à voix haute une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Nicolas l'appelant par son prénom ? Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir, cet homme allait vraiment la rendre dingue.

Le brun leva les mains, prêt à signer quelque chose. Le cœur d'Alex s'emballa elle était à la fois anxieuse, et extrêmement curieuse, de savoir ce que Nicolas s'apprêtait à lui dire. Elle focalisa son regard sur les mains de l'indexé, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

« _A-l-e-x…_ » Commença-t-il, sous le regard fasciné de la jeune femme.

* * *

A SUIVRE... (J'aime bien couper aux moments de suspense °w°...)


End file.
